onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
3D2Y
| Conditions = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP = 966 | Beli = 10480 | Rainbow = | Title = | TConditions = | Chapter2 = 2 | Quest2 = Rash Suicide Striker | Stamina2 = 11 | Battles2 = 5 | Boss2 = Grunts | Conditions2 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP2 = 966 | Beli2 = 10488 | Rainbow2 = | Title2 = Trump Card | TConditions2 = | Chapter3 = 3 | Quest3 = To the Final Battle | Stamina3 = 11 | Battles3 = 5 | Boss3 = | Conditions3 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP3 = 967 | Beli3 = 10479 | Rainbow3 = | Title3 = | TConditions3 = | Chapter4 = 4 | Quest4 = War Rages in Oris Plaza | Stamina4 = 16 | Battles4 = 7 | Boss4 = | Conditions4 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP4 = 874 | Beli4 = 1498 | Rainbow4 = | Title4 = Round of Force | TConditions4 = | Chapter5 = 5 | Quest5 = Open a Path to Ace | Stamina5 = 11 | Battles5 = 5 | Boss5 = Grunts + | Conditions5 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP5 = 966 | Beli5 = 11040 | Rainbow5 = | Title5 = | TConditions5 = | Chapter6 = 6 | Quest6 = I'd Want to Die Later | Stamina6 = 11 | Battles6 = 5 | Boss6 = | Conditions6 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP6 = 967 | Beli6 = 10511 | Rainbow6 = | Title6 = Have It Your Way | TConditions6 = | Chapter7 = 7 | Quest7 = Inheritor of the Will of D | Stamina7 = 11 | Battles7 = 5 | Boss7 = Grunts | Conditions7 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP7 = 967 | Beli7 = 10512 | Rainbow7 = | Title7 = | TConditions7 = | Chapter8 = 8 | Quest8 = Battle on the Stand! | Stamina8 = 16 | Battles8 = 7 | Boss8 = | Conditions8 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP8 = 1500 | Beli8 = 15576 | Rainbow8 = | Title8 = | TConditions8 = | Chapter9 = 9 | Quest9 = Captain's Final Orders! | Stamina9 = 12 | Battles9 = 5 | Boss9 = | Conditions9 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP9 = 1080 | Beli9 = 11529 | Rainbow9 = | Title9 = Captain's Orders | TConditions9 = | Chapter10 = 10 | Quest10 = Magma Overpowering Fire | Stamina10 = 12 | Battles10 = 5 | Boss10 = | Conditions10 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP10 = 1080 | Beli10 = 11520 | Rainbow10 = | Title10 = | TConditions10 = | Chapter11 = 11 | Quest11 = Thanks for Loving Me | Stamina11 = 12 | Battles11 = 5 | Boss11 = | Conditions11 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP11 = 1081 | Beli11 = 11540 | Rainbow11 = | Title11 = Thanks | TConditions11 = | Chapter12 = 12 | Quest12 = The Monster Angered | Stamina12 = 12 | Battles12 = 5 | Boss12 = Grunts | Conditions12 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP12 = 1080 | Beli12 = 11546 | Rainbow12 = | Title12 = | TConditions12 = | Chapter13 = 13 | Quest13 = The Proud Back | Stamina13 = 12 | Battles13 = 5 | Boss13 = | Conditions13 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP13 = 1081 | Beli13 = 11556 | Rainbow13 = | Title13 = Nowhere to Run | TConditions13 = | Chapter14 = 14 | Quest14 = A World-Shaking Show | Stamina14 = 12 | Battles14 = 5 | Boss14 = Grunts + | Conditions14 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP14 = 1082 | Beli14 = 11529 | Rainbow14 = | Title14 = | TConditions14 = | Chapter15 = 15 | Quest15 = Endless Struggle | Stamina15 = 168 | Battles15 = 7 | Boss15 = | Conditions15 = Story appropriate characters will be powered up! | EXP15 = 1721 | Beli15 = 18537 | Rainbow15 = | Title15 = A New Era Seconds of Courage | TConditions15 = Clear Chapter Clear Chapter 30 times | Rewards = | RConditions = Clear all chapters in 3D2Y }} Farming notes Coming soon, but protip: you can get skulls for super-evolving the Straw Hats here! How to Beat 3D2Y Coming soon.